That is why we love you
by Liilzou
Summary: Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire. OS très court, spoiler 8x10 !


**_Petit OS très court, suite à une scène de l'épisode 8x10 tiva, donc spoiler si vous ne suivez pas la diffusion américaine. Ce OS n'a pas vraiment de fin propre, c'est laissé en suspension, à vous d'imaginer la suite ^^ _**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
_**

* * *

Elle réfléchit un instant face à ce Tony qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, faisant attention à chaque mot qu'elle disait.

« You need to be who you are. »

Elle plaça sa main sur le torse de son collègue, près de son cœur et le regarda intensément.

A ce geste, il sentit une vague d'affection le traverser. Il avait écouté le discours de l'Israélienne patiemment, légèrement surprit par ce qu'elle disait, elle avait l'air préoccupé par son état, et bizarrement, ça lui réchauffait le cœur qu'elle ne lui soit pas indifférente. Il la regarda profondément, comme pour lire en elle.

_« Who am I ? »_

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question étonnante de la part de l'Italien. Elle ne l'avait définitivement jamais vu comme cela, dépourvu de tout humour, sarcasme, c'était un Tony confus, douteux, un peu perdu qui se dressait devant elle. Elle découvrait une partie de lui qu'elle ignorait, et ça lui plaisait de le voir sous son vrai jour. Mais malgré tout elle voulait retrouvé le Tony qu'elle connaissait si bien, qui la charriait, qui l'embêtait et qui la provoquait tous les jours.

_« You are Tony DiNozzo. The class clown. »_

Il sourit imperceptiblement à l'entente de cette phrase. Il aimait lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom avec cet accent qui lui était propre.

Elle sourit également discrètement. Un soupçon d'hésitation lui parvint. Elle le fixa, se perdant dans ses yeux, puis regarda ses lèvres avec envie, puis baissa le regard. Sa main n'avait pas bougé et était toujours placée sur son cœur, elle ne sut si c'était elle qui l'imaginait ou bien si c'était vrai mais il lui sembla que les battements avaient accéléré. Elle remonta allant de ses yeux à ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux et dire avec un ton remplit de sous-entendu :

_« And that is why we love you. »_

Cette simple phrase ressemblait bien à une déclaration, mais était-ce ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu dire ? « Je t'aime Tony « ? Ou se faisait-il simplement des idées. Il la scruta dans le but de déceler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être un signe...

Elle sourit et reporta son regard sur ses lèvres dont elle se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement.

La tension était trop forte, et aucun des deux n'étaient capables de résister à ce rapprochement. Encore un moment significatif de leur relation, Ziva montrant qu'elle tenait à lui en s'inquiétant de son brutal changement d'attitude, lui touché par l'intérêt que lui prouvait sa coéquipière. Mais là elle semblait, sans faire exprès, avoir révélé un sentiment dont elle était incertaine jusqu'alors.

Sa main, posée sur son cœur, remonta légèrement pour finir se loger dans les cheveux du bel agent. Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus sans le quitter des yeux.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois, puis elle se recula intimement appréhendant la réaction de son partenaire. Il lui sourit à son tour puis l'embrassa sans plus d'hésitation.

Des frissons remontèrent le long du dos de la jeune femme lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur sa taille.

Ils essayaient d'y aller doucement, de se retenir mais cela devint bien vite difficile, tant de désir, de tension accumulés pendant ces longues années, tout ressurgissait à présent.

Un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, puis Ziva se retrouva bien vite coincé entre le mur et le corps musclé de Tony. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant leurs langues se réunir. Un torrent de sensations se déversa dans leurs bouches.

Les mains de Ziva se baladèrent tantôt sur le torse puissant qui lui était à disposition, tantôt dans son dos, détaillant chaque muscle qu'elle touchait.

Ils se dévoraient avec avidité, ne se lassant pas l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'elle commençait à dénouer la cravate de DiNozzo presque violemment, ce dernier ralentit le mouvement. Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux puis la regarda un instant. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il plongea alors dans son cou et entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Elle avait enlevé sa veste et avait noué ses mains autour de son cou, elle souffla de plaisir sous les baisers torride de son amant.

Ils en avaient tous les deux tant rêvés, à présent ils savouraient cet instant magique mais éphémère.

Et dire que Gibbs menait son interrogatoire dans la salle juste à côté, si jamais il venait à apprendre ce que ses deux employés étaient en train de faire il les vireraient sûrement.

Ils prenaient un plaisir fou à se découvrir, à se redécouvrir plutôt. Ils avaient déjà eut l'occasion de batifoler lors d'une mission sous couverture dont ils se souvenaient très bien. Le but avait été de faire semblant, mais comment faire semblant lorsqu'il s'agit d'eux ? Comme maintenant, l'attirance avait eut raison d'eux.

Après avoir difficilement déboutonné la chemise de Tony, elle lui retira complètement se vint se coller contre son torse poilu, bronzé et musclé en un soupir de bien-être.

N'en pouvant plus, ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui enlever également son haut quand ils entendirent un bruit bizarre. Ils se tournèrent simultanément contre la vitre qui les séparaient de l'autre pièce.

- DiNozzo, David, on a ce qu'on voulait, vous venez.

Gibbs devait avoir finit l'interrogatoire, heureusement que de l'autre côté il ne pouvait rien voir...

Ils se décolèrent à contre cœur, Tony se rhabilla et Ziva rajusta sa tenue. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter cette pièce, où tout avait failli se produire.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Tony plaça une main sur sa hanche et lui murmura à l'oreille

- On en a pas encore finit Ziva...

A ce geste elle frissonna puis lui sourit intimement.

Ça c'est sur, il n'en avait pas finit.

Ils quittèrent donc la salle, leurs fantasmes inassouvis, tous deux incroyablement frustrés, se jurant intérieurement qu'ils poursuivraient leurs activités dès que possible. Dès que l'enquête serait terminé par exemple, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger, où ils seraient libres de faire ce que bon leur semble... Mais une chose était sûre à présent, ils n'en resteraient pas là.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
